poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Noby saves Sue
Here's how Noby saves Sue's life in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Dr. Eggman: GET THEM!!! Sonic: I don't think so! Eggman's robots Dr. Eggman: Why you little! Tino: I don't think so! unleashes the ultimate power and destroys all of Eggman's robots Dr. Eggman: NOOOOO!!! Tino: How's that for a weak being? Dr. Eggman: You! uses his powers to kill Dr. Eggman Knuckles: Good move, Tino. close by Sue: There's got to be some place to hide. in the small house pass by the small house Sue: Whew. Oogie Boogie: GOT YA!!! Sue: screams Darla Dimple: Surprise! Now we've got you! the others Tino: We've got to fight quickly! Ludo: How about this!! at Shaggy Shaggy: WHOA!! it Man! That was close! Star: I'll handle this! her wand to blast Ludo, killing him Grizzle: You've my have killed Ludo but can you deal with this! arms transforms into a minigun, and tries to shot Star laugh Sunset Shimmer: INCOMING!! Grizzle: Come on! You guys can't hide in there forever! Funshine: That's because we're not! Grizzle: What!! Funshine: his belly badge on Grizzle, blinding him Grizzle: AAAAA!!!!!! I'm outta here! inn defeat Funshine: That'll take care of you! Share: Wow! That was awesome! Carver: Yeah thanks for saving our butts. The Grand Duke of Owls: But not from me! Tino Sunset Shimmer: TINO!!! The Grand Duke of Owls: Now, I'll finish you off once and for all! Sunset Shimmer: I don't think so! the Duke's foot and throws him into Dr. Drakken and Shego Dr. Drakken and Shego: Oh no! Drakken and Shego's ship is destroyed with The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Drakken, and Shego in it, killing them Rocket, Janet, and Captain Hook showed up Tohka: We've got company! Janet: That's right! Cassidy: And we're going to take you down! Tino: Oh yeah! Sunset Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer: I know what you're thinking, I was thinking the same thing. and Sunset Shimmer fused together into Tino Shimmer Tino Shimmer: Time to teach you guys a lesson! Captain Hook: Wha!! Tino: Rainbow Boom!! Butch: I hate that kid! Janet: Not again!! Rocket, Janet, and Captain Hook were hit by the Rainbow Boom, killing them Oopsy: YEAH! Grumpy: Now that's what I'm talking about Tails: Come on guys, we got to find Sue! Tino: Let's go! to Sue, Oogie, and Darla Oogie Boogie: There is no way out, Sue! You're finished! Noby: SUE!!!! Sue: Noby! jumps and grabs Sue away from Boogie and Darla's wrath Sue: (her mind Noby, I love you) Darla Dimple: You stupid kid! You will pay for your interference! Noby: Interference this! out his gun and shoots Darla in the head and she goes down dead Oogie Boogie: Why I ought a... Jack: Hello, Boogie. Oogie Boogie: JACK!! Noby: Just as I planned. Jack: Oogie How's that for a stupid pumpkin king, huh? Oogie Boogie: Why you... Noby: Oogie Oogie Boogie: AAHHH! shows up Oogie Boogie: Well, there's my ride. So long, Jack! laughs Jack: How dare you treat my friends! So shame for me! clothe came off Oogie Boogie: Oh! Look what you've done! bugs fall off My bugs...my bugs....my bugs....my bugs...my bugs...my bugs...my bugs..my bugs!!!! squash the last bug Noby: That'll take care of Oogie and Darla. Jack: You sure said it. Tino: It's everyone okay?! Sue: Yes. Tino: Good. Now come on! Let's see where Godou fight against Athena! Noby: Right! Noby, Sue, and Jack ran to search for where Godou is fighting Athena Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes